


Hold Your Breath

by dabnyfantown



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, High School, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Make Outs, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Unrequited Love, but its all fine, miscommunications, not really - Freeform, slight angst, sort of, theyre just ... in love ok, theyre stoners okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabnyfantown/pseuds/dabnyfantown
Summary: Keith can't help but feel a little breathless around Lance, and not just because they'd been smoking.





	Hold Your Breath

**Author's Note:**

> jaida wanted a stoner klance fic and so i delivered
> 
>  
> 
> btw the fics name is titled after the song "hold your breath" by chase atlantic which was stubbornly in my head the whole time i wrote this so feel free to give that a listen while u read if u want

"Lance, cmon. No. This is the fourth time this week," Keith practically growled, slamming his locker shut with far more force then necessary.

"Pleaseeee?" Lance whined, giving Keith the most pathetic attempt at puppy dog eyes he's ever seen.

"No, Lance. I can't. Not tonight anyways," Keith said, turning away, not the least bit suprised when Lance pushed off the locker he was leaning on to follow him.

"Fine. Soon then? You know I'm not above begging."

"Oh trust me, McClain. I know," he sighed, giving in a little after Lance threw him _another_ pleading pout. "Okay. I'm free tomorrow night."

"Yes!" Lance cheered, pumping a fist into the air, and Keith couldn't quite bring himself to feel disappointed when Lance was smiling at him like _that_.

-

Keith still couldn't believe Lance had talked him into doing this. Then again, he couldn't believe half of the shit he had done simply because Lance had asked him to.

Not that he was whipped or anything.

They were friends. Just friends. Keith was meerly doing his duty as a friend and letting Lance induldge upon his crazy ideas.

Like right now, they were sitting in Lance's basement, idly passing around the joint that Lance had rolled earlier. They had... some movie playing in the background, but Keith couldn't really find it in himself to pay attention. He was too busy watching Lance.

Lance, as he took a deep hit, holding it in with a determined look on his face, before turning his head and blowing all the smoke into Keith's face, and... _fuck_ if that wasn't the hottest thing Keith had ever witnessed.

That's why Keith had avoided him for so long, subtly brushing him off every time he tried to make plans. He loved smoking with Lance, hell, he loved just _being_ with Lance. But lately it was getting harder and harder for him to deny just how much he loved being with Lance, or how much he hated not being _with_ Lance.

He was weak, he could admit it. Weak for Lance's eyes as they were always gazing at him, studying him for some reason Keith could never figure out. Or for his fingers, rough and calloused, yet gentle whenever they would absentmindedly rub against Keith's knee, or his wrist, or his back, or where ever else Lance was always accidentally brushing against.

Sometimes, Keith like to imagine that it was on purpose. That Lance was purposely always finding some way to touch Keith, that he knew how crazy it drove him. But he knew it wasn't like that; Lance was just a touchy-feely kind of person, nothing personal.

That didn't stop Keith from dreaming.

"Fuck, Keith," Lance said suddenly, interrupting Keith's current thought process.

"I am like, so hungry," Lance continued, placing a hand upon Keith's knee without realizing. "We should make some ramen noodles!"

"No, Lance. No. Do you remember what happened the _last_ time you tried to make ramen noodles after we smoked?"

"It wasn't _that_ bad," Lance protested.

"You put an empty pot on the stove, and then turned on the wrong burner, burning the tomatoes your mom had accidentally left on there earlier."

"Okay yea, fine. But the ramen noodles were delicious, don't even deny it."

"Yea, the ramen noodles _that_ _I_ _made_."

"Keeeitthhhh," Lance whined, "C'mon... please??!"

"Fine. We'll order some take out, how's that sound?"

"Yes," Lance cried, throwing his arms around Keith's shoulders, "You have... no idea how much I love you right now man!"

Keith knew Lance only meant it as a friend, how else would he mean it? But that didn't stop his cheeks from heating up as he shoved Lance away to order their food.

-

Keith was, to put it lightly, in over his head. He knew he shouldn't have done this, should've made up some other excuse as to why he couldn't hang out today, but he didn't, and now he was living with the consequences.

They were currently laying on Lance's couch, with Lance practically on top of Keith due to limited space. Lance was always a cuddler when he smoked, but Keith didn't mind. He liked the feeling of Lance pressed up against him, head resting on his chest and hand lightly tracing a pattern on his arm. He knew Lance didn't mean any of it, knew that he didn't feel the same way, and yet... he couldn't help himself from getting wrapped up in the possibility of "what if", especially not with Lance literally being in his arms right now. A part of him never wanted to let go.

-

Keith did his best to avoid Lance after that, knowing that seeming him again would be too much. The best thing to do, Keith decided, would be to get over him. If he ever wanted to stay friends with Lance, which god, he really wanted, then he would have to get over him first. Which meant keeping his distance.

He managed pretty well, at first. But this was Lance, and Lance was more observant than most people give him credit for. He cornered Keith in the parking lot after school after only a week of Keith's avoiding him.

"You've been ignoring me," Lance said, not a question but a statement. "Why?"

"I'm not ignoring you, Lance."

"Bullshit. Bull-fucking-shit." Keith sighed, of course this wouldn't be easy.

"I don't know what you want from me."

"What do I- Jesus. You really are thick, aren't you."

"Just spit it out already!" Keith said, with more anger than he meant. He didn't mean to take it out on Lance, really. It's just that seeing him here was doing all kinds of crazy things to Keith's heart, and he's no expert but he's pretty sure that how he feels right now is the exact opposite of "getting over it".

"Do I really have to spell it out for you?!" When Keith didn't reply, Lance took it as his cue to keep going. "God, your such an asshole sometimes, you know that Keith? You're my friend, dickhead. And you've been ignoring me and everyone else for the past week! I just wanted to make sure you were okay." And oh. Wow. Keith hadn't been expecting that answer, and he's not sure what to make of it now that he's got it.

"Oh," was all he managed to respond with, rather unintelligently.

"Yea 'oh'. But I can see everythings fine with you, and that your just being your regular old self. My bad for caring."

"Lance, wait," Keith sighed, this was not going the way he wanted.

"Yea?" Lance bit out hostily, and okay, Keith deserved that one. He probably deserved a lot worse to be honest.

"I'm sorry," he said lamely, because he wasn't sure what else there was to say. _'Sorry but the reason I've been ignoring you is because I'm head over heels for you and trying to move on,'?_ Not likely _._

"Whatever, Keith. Look I thought we had moved past this, this stupid rivalry or whatever we had between us. But I guess not, if the way you've been treating me like the plague lately is any indication," Keith's gut twisted painfully at that. He wanted to explain himself, but he couldn't find the words to do so.

"You know what? It's fine. Don't worry about it. I may be stupid but I can at least take a hint. I know when I'm not wanted."

Lance turned and walked away at that, ignoring Keith's weak call of his name. He fucked up, he knew that. But this is what he wanted, right? A chance to get over Lance? It brings him little comfort; however, instead all he feels is sick to his stomach. Fuck.

-

Lance doesn't talk to him for a month. _A_ _month_. Keith thought that maybe the distance would do him some good, would heal his still-hurting heart, but he couldn't have been more wrong.

Instead, all he feels is this deep, neverending yearning to speak to Lance again. He never knew it was possible to miss a person this much, but Keith misses Lance so much he feels sick.

He misses going out to shitty diners on Saturday morning, because Lance was hungry and wanted shitty waffles and stale coffee. He misses driving with Lance, with Lance speeding down the highway, windows down and a hand on Keith's thigh, singing loudly and offkey along with the radio. He misses so much of the things he and Lance use to do, but mostly he just misses Lance.

He misses his blue eyes and his crooked smile, and the way his hair curls up at the end when it gets hot outside. And he misses Lance's voice, low and raspy in the mornings but high-pitched whenever he started talking about something that he was interested in. He misses everything about Lance, and he doesn't know why he was so foolish to think that he would ever be able to get over him.

-  
This is a bad idea. No, not just a bad idea, a bad _stupid_ idea. Which was definitely worse.

It's a bad idea, but Keith can't find it in himself to care as he pounds on Lance's door. He's a little stoned right now, which is probably why he was stupid enough to come here in the first place. He was about to turn around, cursing himself for even coming, when the door swung open to reveal Lance, sweatpants hung low around his waist, and hair wet like he had just got out of the shower. Keith was trying really hard to ignore how nicely Lance's shirt hugged him across his shoulders.

"Uh.. hi," Lance said cautiously, obviously wondering what the fuck Keith was doing there. He wasn't too sure himself.

"Hi," Keith said softly, his first word to Lance in ages, "Can we.. Can we talk?"

"Right now?" Lance asks, and Keith can't help but feel a stab of annoyance. He didn't come all the way over just to schedule a conversation for later.

"Yea. It's kinda important." Lance sighed.

"Yea, alright. Come on in, Jesus. It's freezing outside, you aren't even wearing a jacket." Keith let Lance lead him down to his bedroom, throwing a blanket at him as he sat down on his bed. Keith caught it, and, feeling daring, sat down next him, silently appreciating how warm it was in Lance's room.

"So," Lance said, trying to start the conversation, "You wanted to talk?"

"I- yea."

"Okay... Well. What's up?" Keith sighed again.

"Look, Lance. I'm sorry, alright? And I mean it this time... I am. I was a real jerk to you, you didn't deserve it."

"You can say that again," Lance huffed, but Keith just ignored him in favor of continuing.

"I didn't mean to hurt you... I just. Needed some time."

"Don't you think it would've been better to just tell me that? I mean, Jesus, Keith, I'm not a mind reader."

"I know, I know it's just-" Keith started, but Lance cut him off.

"Did I do something to make you mad at me? Or uncomfortable?"

"What?? No, no, no. Lance, I- you didn't do anything at all. Trust me."

"Well then what happened? I mean one minute we were fine, really fine actually, and then the next thing I know you're acting like I don't even exist. That hurt man."

"I know-"

"And it's like... It's stupid, but for some reason I got it in my head that you liked me."

_What?!_

"And that was probably my fault," Lance continued, obvlious to Keith's wide eyes and slack jaw, "but... I dunno. I mean, you seemed to be really into me, for a while at least. I thought that maybe we- Nevermind. It doesn't matter. You don't like me," Lance laughed a bit this, sounding bitter and sad and _what is happening right now?_

"Wait, Lance you... you thought I... liked you?" Keith asked, a little breathless.

"You don't have to mke fun of me for it. Lord knows I realized my mistake right away," Lance said. Keith could hardly hear him; however, due to how fast his heart was beating now.

"And you... didn't think that was weird?" It was Lance's turn to appear suprised.

"What do you mean? Of course I didn't think it was weird. I... was kinda in love with you dude, if you hadn't noticed."

And, oh, everything makes so much more sense now. _'So_ _I_ _wasn't_ _making_ _it_ _up_ ,' Keith thought, ' _he really was trying to flirt me...'._

"Was?" Keith whispered, voice cracking a bit at the end, because of course he had gone and blown his chance before he even realized he had one.

"Well, yea," Lance whispered back, sneaking a glance at Keith, "I realized it was kinda pointless when you began ignoring my calls every time I tried to talk to you..."

"Oh my god." Keith groaned, how could he have been so stupid?

"What?"

"Lance, you idiot," he started, ignoring Lance's protesting 'hey!'. "I stopped talking to you because I thought I had no chance, and I was tired of getting my hopes up."

"You- what?"

"Yes, Lance. I was in love with you too."

"We're idiots," Lance sighed, and Keith couldn't help but agree.

"Was?" Lance asked, a few moments later, voice suddenly sounding very small.

"Well," Keith began, but couldn't finish his sentence because suddenly Lance was _right in front of him_ , and he couldn't remember what else he was gonna say when Lance's hand was suddenly reaching up to cup his cheek. They stayed like that for a few moments, just staring at eachother, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Fuck it," Lance whispered, before closing the distance between them and pressing their lips together.

Of all the times Keith had imagined this moment, it had never been _this_  good. Sure, it was a little messy and awkward, but it was so _real_ and Keith would be lying if he said his head wasn't spinning a bit.

Lance's fingers were curling into his hair, and his tongue was working its way into Keith's mouth and Keith could honestly say that this was the best moment in his entire life.

Lance was now fully sitting in Keith's lap, and Keith's fingers were scratching at his back beneathe his shirt, and wow, _Lance is a really good kisser_.

Soon, far to soon in Keith's opinion, Lance is pulling back and resting his forehead against Keith's. He's panting, and his lips are swollen and red, and theres a goofy smile plastered across his face and Keith can't help but feel a little giddy inside _because he made Lance look like **that**_.

"Hey," Lance breathed, goofy smile still etched across his face.

"Hey," Keith echoed, smirking slightly as Lance glanced back at his lips.

"So... we like eachother," Lance states.

"We do."

"And we just made out."

"We did."

"Right. And so I was thinking..." Lance trailed off.

"Yea?" Keith prompted.

"Well, I was thinking that... we should do that again. Soon."

"We should," Keith whispered, licking his lips and stealing a glance at Lance's.

"Right, but we should do it like... all the time?"

"All the time?"

"All the time."

"Hmm," Keith hummed, pretending to be thinking it over, "I guess we could do that, I might have time in my schedule for it."

"Shut up," Lance laughed, pecking Keith lightly on the forehead which _did not make him blush thank you very much_. "Do you wanna be my boyfriend or not?"

"Wow," Keith deadpanned, "How romantic."

"Keiitthhh," Lance whined, giving Keith his signature puppy dog eyes, which Keith was totally not weak against. He responded by placing a slow, but firm kiss against Lance's mouth, smiling slightly as he felt him grin against his lips.

"I'll take that as a yes then," Lance stated, voice pitched slightly in ecstasy.

"You know I want to," Keith said softly, taking Lance's hand in his and lacing their fingers together.

"Yea, I know," Lance said, smiling as he leaned in for another kiss, "I just wanted to hear you say it."

-  
Several kisses later, and they were both laying down on Lance's bed, lazily scrolling through netflix. Lance had his head on Keith's chest, and for the first time, Keith didn't have to feel guilty about how good it felt to be holding Lance in his arms.

"Keith," Lance asked softly, voice muffled from where his face was pressed into his collarbone.

"Yea?" Keith answered, slowly trailing his fingers through Lance's hair and watching as it brought goosebumps to the skin on Lance's arms.

"Did you wanna go smoke?" Keith smiled at that, raising his head slightly so he could place a kiss on top of Lance's scalp.

"I thought you'd never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if I wanted to include this in the fic or not so.. enjoy a little bonus scene if you actually read these notes. 
> 
> \---
> 
> Lance took a long drag, throwing his head back on the couch with a content smile upon his face. Keith was mesmerized: everything Lance did just ended up looking so damn hot. He was totally, completely fucked. 
> 
> Or at least, he thought he was truly fucked, until Lance met his gaze and smirked, eyes twinkling with mischief. No, Keith realized, he wasn't fucked, but he was about to be. 
> 
> Taking another long hit, Lance crawled until he was sitting in Keith's lap, that stupid smirk still etched upon his face. Keith was about to ask what Lance was doing, but then Lance grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled their mouths together and suddenly Keith couldn't think. Lance was blowing smoke into his mouth and digging his nails into Keith's hip where he was grabbing onto him and Keith was definitely wrong earlier because this? This was the hottest thing that Keith had ever witnessed. 
> 
> Still, something in his gut told him that now that he and Lance were officially together, his definition of "hottest thing ever" might keep changing. Keith held his breath, figuring that for once he might be right about something. 
> 
> He couldn't wait to find out.


End file.
